The Horizon
by ImmortalJaneVolturi
Summary: I was only fourteen but i had experianced a life time of pain, hurt and despair. But then a creature that should've only existed in a fiction Dracula novel came to life like and angel and swooped me to the horizon where i could find my destiny.
1. Preface

**The Horizon - Preface**

**Title:** The Horizon **Rating:**M** Genres:**Romance/Drama **Pairings:**ExB JxA CxE ExR

**Summary**: I didn't know how to find the truth, lies and despair had been my life for my whole fourteen years of existence. Anger and hurt clouded love and kindness, pain had been my only source of comfort. But now, something that should've only existed in a fiction Dracula novel had come into my life like an angel and swooped me to a happy place where i could look across the Horizon and find my destiny once and for all.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters mentioned from the Twilight Saga. They belong to author Stephenie Meyer. I do not own Dracula either, he was just mentioned in the summary as an example.

**

* * *

**

Preface

It was dark outside; I kneeled on the cushioned bench that was placed by the arched living room window. I held my face centimetres from the cold glass as I peered across to the scary looking forest that was lit slightly by the beautiful glow of the white moon. I wanted to go outside, I wanted to run into the forest and feel free letting the rain fall upon my face but that was just another thought that couldn't and wouldn't actually become a reality. I sighed and blinked a few times as I looked for something outside, maybe there was something other than nothing, perhaps someone would run from the forest and sweep me away to a happy place…

"Sunny?"

I quickly turned my attention to the soft voice coming from the living room door, I gulped as my precious hopes and dreams faded from my imagination. Reality came back and wrapped its icy arms around me, a slight smile spread across my face as my little sister entered the room. She stood staring at the ripped and worn grey carpet;

her arms were spread out like a bird's wings as she felt around for furniture. Ruby was blind; it was a condition that gradually took her sight, it was up until last year that her vision was in fine condition and then one day she woke up in darkness. I was terrified for her, I'd had several nightmares of her tripping or stumbling and seriously hurting herself and some nightmares ended worse, I didn't even want to think about it.

"I thought you were asleep, Ruby, did you have a nightmare?" I asked as I stood from the bench and walked towards her

She shook her head and took a step forward only to trip over a few empty beer bottles that lay by the fireplace. I gasped and caught her before she fell into the flames, my heart began to race and anger began to rise in my stomach. Mum had been having a tough time lately; her boyfriend stole a whole lot of money from our house before disappearing, she turned to alcohol and couldn't care for us properly. Ruby's medical bills were expensive and it got to the point where mum didn't take her to get important eye checks, she just stayed in bed all day and went out at night. I was taking care of Ruby while she partied with men; it was eleven o'clock and mum left three hours ago.

"I'm scared, Sunny, there was a wolf outside and it howled close to my window!" Ruby explained as I took her hand and led her to the bench by the window

I peered out of the window once again to see if I could spot anything, I hadn't heard anything and wolves' howling was pretty loud, maybe she had just had a bad dream.

"There's nothing out there, are you sure you weren't just dreaming?" I frowned as I searched the forests for any animals. Nothing.

"I wasn't dreaming, Sunny; there was a wolf outside my window!" Ruby huffed

She seemed pretty confident, I frowned in confusion.

"Well if it was a wolf it's gone now, Ruby…"

She sighed and folded her arms,

"I'm not going to bed until mum comes back!" she said

I shook my head and stood from the bench.

"Mum's not coming back until tomorrow, Ruby; you have to go to bed!"

She stood from the bench and placed her arms on her hips, her eyes were looking at my feet as she spoke,

"You're not mum, you don't make me do stuff!"

I frowned and took her little hands into mine,

"Since mum's not here, I'm in charge and I say you need to get to bed!"

Ruby pulled her hands out of mine and pushed me a few steps back,

"Shut up!" she yelled angrily "What if a wolf eats me?"

I smiled at her little comment,

"A wolf won't eat you, Ruby; I'll make sure of it…"

She frowned and groaned,

"I'll only go to bed if you stay in my bedroom; you can see it before it eats us!"

I grinned and wrapped my arms around her, she hugged me back,

"Fine, I'll sleep in your bed tonight if that makes you feel safer."

She smiled and I took her hand in mine and led her towards her bedroom, if that's what you could call it. It was more like a tiny cupboard with a small window, a bed and a small basket that held all of her clothes. There wasn't even carpet laid down or wallpaper on the walls, I closed the door and helped her into the small bed. It was cold tonight, there was no heating so we had to deal with the freezing home until mum decided to do something about it. I climbed in beside her and pulled the covers over us both,

"Try to get some sleep…" I whispered before kissing her light blonde hair.

She nodded and snuggled closer to me before falling asleep. I sighed slightly before turning to look out of the small window that Ruby had said that she had seen something, there was nothing but a branch blowing in the wind moving. I smiled and closed my eyes for a second before reopening them; I sighed and looked at the window once again. My smile disappeared as did the colour from my cheeks,

I felt sick and my heart began to thump loudly. Bright golden eyes stared in the window directly at me; they blinked twice before disappearing altogether. I screamed at the top of my lungs making Ruby jump out of her skin in fright,

"What's going on?" she demanded loudly gripping hold of my arm tightly

I shook my head in disbelief,

"There was something outside that window!" I gasped as I huddled closer to Ruby pulling the covers over us.

Ruby nodded and shrugged her shoulders,

"I told you there was a wolf and you didn't belief me, did you, no!"

I shook my head and gulped and my breaths came out sharp and shaky,

"That wasn't a wolf, Ruby!" I whispered.

She frowned in confusion,

"Well, what was it then?" she asked

I pulled the covers down slightly to look out of the window again, it had disappeared and it hadn't come back.

"It was a person, but he looked like something you would read in books, like a vampire," I whispered quietly

Ruby was silent for a moment taking in all of the information I had just told her,

"You think a vampire's after us, Sunny?" Ruby asked

I frowned and shook my head, it was all too much. I didn't even know what the thing was I was just guessing; now my little sister was going to bug me about it for centuries,

"No, I don't think that at all…" I argued.

Ruby rested her head on my shoulder,

"I hope it's friendly, I don't want to be eaten or anything like that!" she exclaimed

I chuckled at her comment but soon became silent as the thought processed in my mind, I wasn't supposed to believe in things like this, I was fourteen! But what I had just witnessed was real and now my nerves were on edge. What if this thing, whatever it was came back and tried to kill us. Things seemed to be getting worse everyday, I would just have to deal with it and hopefully everything would get better.

* * *

So did you like it? Please review, should i continue? Thanks _ImmortalJaneVolturi_


	2. Hurt

Characters in chapter: Dr Carlisle Cullen (Owned by Stephenie Meyer)

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One: Hurt**

"What the hell is this crap?"

I groaned as I heard my mother's voice from the kitchen, she was stumbling about and muttering things under her drunken breath.

"Mum's home…" Ruby whispered

I nodded and stroked the top of her head before leaning down by her ear,

"Whatever you hear don't get out of bed, try to get back to sleep it isn't even morning yet, okay?" I whispered.

She nodded and groaned before pulling the covers over her head to block out the sounds of mum's noisy clattering about in the kitchen, her normal drunken routine. I shivered in the cold and grabbed Ruby's dressing gown from the small plastic basket by her bed; I put on my slippers and wrapped my arms around myself before slowly making my way into the hall where I could see her now. Mum was wearing a mini leather skirt and her white low cut t-shirt was covered with little stains of blood, her reputation of being a prostitute got her in fights with the other women down at a filthy bar called Lazy Joe's.

"Mum…" I sighed as I walked towards her

She stumbled a little and looked up at me, black mascara had run down her cheeks, her lip stick was smudged and a black eye was visible over the make-up and dried blood across her cheeks. Her long blonde hair was messy and I could smell the alcohol off of her clothes, she smiled slightly before kicking her heels off.

"My baby…" she smiled, one of her teeth was knocked out

I sighed and felt disgusted as she stumbled towards me; I stepped away from her as she tried to embrace me,

"Sunny…" she giggled, her eyes kept rolling about in their sockets, she was obviously still too drunk to even realise that I wasn't happy with her immature behaviour.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked, frowning at her

She laughed and stumbled towards one of the cupboards near the sink.

"I need a drink, find me a glass!" she barked like I was a servant or something

I shook my head,

"Why are you doing this, mum, haven't you drunk enough, when are you going to grow up?" I snapped.

She wasn't listening to me; instead she pulled a vodka bottle from the cupboard and removed the lid before taking a swig of the clear liquid,

"You wanna sip?" she asked, offering me the bottle

I bit down on my teeth angrily; I wanted to scream but that method didn't work. I stepped forward and grabbed the bottle, I pushed past her and poured the contents down the sink and threw the bottle in the trash where it belonged.

"Why the fuck did you do that you little bitch!" she shouted angrily "that was my last bottle, god damn it Sunny!"

The anger was now fizzing inside me as I watched the woman who was supposed to be my mother care more for a bottle that her own child, it made me sick to think that she would chose the vodka over Ruby and I.

"You're gonna have to work to get a little money, sweetie…" she smiled

I shook my head,

"I'm not working to pay for your habit, there's no food in the fridge, there's no heating and Ruby has a medical condition. Not that I need to remind you, you're just selfish!" I shouted.

Mum huffed and frowned, she shook her head,

"I'm not selfish!" she argued

I nodded,

"Yes you are and you know it, drinking instead of paying for things that we need? You're pathetic, what kind of mother are you, no, you're not even a mother. You're a fucking drunk!" I shouted.

Before I knew it she had grabbed me by the arms slamming me against the fridge, I hissed with pain as one of the magnets scratched against my back painfully,

"Shut up you little brat, If I want a drink you'll get me a fucking drink!" she shouted into my face

I wanted to vomit, the stench was unbearable. Rotten teeth mixed with alcohol and blood was disgusting.

"Get off me!" I shouted as I struggled against her tight grasp

Her sharp nails were now digging into my flesh, it was painful but I couldn't get away from her. She was a maniac that couldn't and wouldn't change.

"You listen to me you little bitch, if I have to pimp you out to men to get what I need then I will, and it seems like it's gonna have to come down to that level since we're broke and it will happen!" she shouted.

I managed to push her away from me; I kicked her knee making her fall to the floor,

"Leave me the fuck alone, I hate you!" I shouted before making a run for it

But I fell hard, hitting my head off of the sharp corner off one of the small coffee tables. I whimpered and groaned in pain as my head began to spin and throb, she grabbed my hair and slammed my face off of the near by radiator causing me to cry out.

"You shouldn't have been born, I should've gotten an abortion, and you're nothing but a mistake. I've never loved you, you waste of fucking space!" she shouted before kicking into my ribs making me cough and wheeze.

Tears were streaming down my face now,

"Sunny!"

I gasped and turned to see Ruby stumbling toward us, her face had the expression of panic written all over it. I shook my head,

"Ruby, get back in the bedroom now!" I cried in pain

I gulped and looked with horror as mum's eyes turned to look at my sister.

"Ruby, get out, now!" I shouted once again but she was stiff clutching onto the teddy rabbit I had bought for her last Christmas.

Mum growled angrily as she stormed towards little Ruby, I frowned and got to my knees crawling as fast as I could towards them. But it was too late; she had struck Ruby across the face causing her to fall to the floor screaming in desperate fear. I screamed angrily and got to my feet grabbing mum's hair and pulling her to the floor,

"Don't ever fucking touch her again!" I screamed before there was a sudden knock on the front door.

I gasped and grabbed Ruby pulling her with me to the door, mum was already on her feet before I answered the door. I gulped as our doctor stood at the door,

"Dr Cullen…" I broke down into tears and fell into his arms; he caught both me and my sister.

He pulled us outside into the rainy day; I clutched his white coat desperately,

"It's okay, girls, you're going to be just fine…" he reassured my sister and me.

Before I knew it he had Ruby and I in the backseat of his car, I stroked the bloody nail marks on my arms and began to cry again. I let my face fall into my palms before I realised that she had left a handprint on my face that stung real bad,

"Ruby, are you okay?" I asked through my sobs

She was silent. I touched her arm only to get a flinch in response. She was still terrified and I couldn't blame her, that monster had seriously hurt us but now we were safe with Doctor Cullen. He got in the front seat of the car and began to drive away, I gulped and whined trying to control my crying but it was hard.

"If you need to cry, Sunny, cry, there's no shame in it." Doctor Cullen smiled kindly as he looked at me in the mirror with beautiful golden eyes.

As soon as the words escaped his lips the tears overflowed, I was a mess as I let my emotions out, but it felt good to let the pain slip away.

"It's okay, I'm taking toy somewhere safe, no one will hurt you anymore, I promise!" he said.

Somehow I didn't believe him, we had been promised a lot of things but they never seemed to come true, was it another lie? I hoped not.

* * *

What you think? Please review! :)


End file.
